Haunted Mansion
by AboveAllHieghts
Summary: -FULL STORY- Where the present meets the past. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura all end up stuck inside a haunted mansion with no way to get out. Dangerous and strange things keep happening & they soon realize that those things are nothing when compared to the past of those that used to roam inside the mansion's walls decades ago. -Chapters Coming-
1. Convene at the Manor - part 1

**HAUNTED MANSION**

**Summary: **Nine teenagers all end up stuck inside a haunted mansion where they might not just be the only ones trapped inside its aging walls. Dangerous and strange things keep happening. However they realize soon that those things are nothing compared to when events of the past alter their reality and force them all to put their differences, negative emotions and caution for another aside and work together in order to survive their forced stay and get out with their minds and bodies still intact.

* * *

**-WARNING-**

The story is Rated **M** for Langue, Sexual themes, Violence, Rape and Gore.

There are some **boyxboy** pairings within this story.

Rape scene is marked so you can skip safely over them if need be

**You have** **been** **warned**

* * *

**-DISCLAIMER-**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED; JUST A NARUTO FAN WRITING A FAN-FICTION THAT I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF.**

* * *

And without further ado

**Enjoy **

: )

* * *

**_INTRO_**

**_-Part 1-_**

-**At Suna High **–

The soft wet patter of bare feet against tiled flooring sounded at diff

A 16 year old blonde male smiled as they counted down the seconds before the bell rang. Their bright sky-blue eyes flickering to the side where a crimson haired boy sat beside them with an impassive face then back to the teacher who was giving the details of their homework for that night and the reminder of the upcoming test. Of course those fine points were ignored by the blonde's excitement for the weekend release in approximately 30 seconds.

'_25….15…10…cue the bell!_'

The bell rang just as the arrows hit 3 pm.

"YES!"

"Naruto, you're still in my classroom; inside voices till you get outside." The teacher shot at his most rowdy student.

"Peace out Iruka-sensei!" The addressed blonde cheered while he gave a salute as he did a one hand hop-over a desk that was between him and the doorway to the hallway.

The crimson haired boy that sat beside the cheerful blonde merely blinked at the antics, their green eyes sliding from the already retreated form of their sole friend to the teacher's face who looked as if they were ready to chase after the blonde and mull into him verbally.

Iruka, feeling the stare, turned his head to face forward from where he too had been watching Naruto's leave with a faint scowl. The aged man blinked at the impassive gaze of his pupil. The two stared back at each other for a few moments seconds, which recovered them a few odd looks from the remaining students who left the classroom at a more sedated pace, before Iruka felt himself squirm a bit inwardly.

"Gaara."

"Sensei." Was the toneless reply from the red-head.

The teacher with held an odd shudder at the boy's complete impassiveness. He just didn't think that was normal or even remotely healthy but he wasn't about to mother-hen; as Naruto dubbed it, a child who would most likely regret his first attempt before it was even verbalized.

Iruka offered a smile along with a nod of his head. "Have a good weekend, keep Naruto out of trouble." The response he got back was a blank stare then a vague incline of Gaara's head before the teen fully ignored Iruka's existence and left the room. "I'm amazed their friends…" Iruka mumbled to himself.

At locker 20-16 Naruto was shoving the schoolbooks he didn't need for the weekend into his locker while keeping the two he would need. Of course the blonde just wanted to leave all school related objects in his locker but since he had started getting tutored every Friday and Monday after school he had to keep what was needed for the sessions. The one time Naruto did leave everything, he had to deal with Gaara's sister, Temari, and her bitching about wasted time and the following rant about how Naruto will regret not doing enough in his life or turning out like her and Gaara's brother who dropped out of high school to work at an auto-shop since the guy loved cars so much; something that displeased their father and Temari greatly.

"Oi, Uzumaki!"

The addressed blonde shook his head, fading out the thoughts before turning to look to the side where he was suddenly met with pair of soft lips pressing against his cheek followed by a female's whisper against the shell of his ear. "Give that to the Uchiha for me, will you?"

"Like hell I'd ever want that bastard willingly close to my face or any part of me, Karin."

"Says you..." The red haired female released a dreamy sigh, her magenta colored contact hidden eyes taking on a far-away look. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to-"

Naruto irrupted before Karin could give another list of things she's do to the Uchiha. "I thought you had a boyfriend."

"That's what I thought." came a male voice from beside the two.

Naruto and Karin turned their heads to look at the guy who just came to stand still next to them. Their muscular, tall form blocking the view of further down the hall; not that the two were really looking there. The male had reddish-orange hair that was spiked upward toward the ceiling some and a bit brushed back so it looked like he had stuck his head out of a moving car's window and let the wind style his hair.

"Hey Jugo, came looking for your roaming girlfriend?" Naruto greeted as he shut his locker door and turned to fully face the older boy.

Karin shot the blonde a glare before quickly slipping up beside Jugo's side with a sweet innocent smile upon her face; an action Jugo raised a brow to and Naruto couldn't help but do an eye-roll at seeing.

"Actually I was here to see you, Uzumaki." The tallest of the formed trio said as they shifted their attention fully on the blonde.

"Me?" was Naruto's Einstein reply.

Jugo nodded his head while brushing back his bangs. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you were interested in gaming this weekend."

"Gaming…?" came another genius reply from the blonde.

"Are you going to question everything I say or give me an answer?" The older teen asked with slight furrow of the brows, some annoyance leaking into their expression.

"Oh right, my bad." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck with an odd grin.

"Hey-hey, hold on a sec!" Karin shouted with a wave of her arms while stepping in-between the two boys as if to show that she was still there. "I thought you and I were going to see a movie and roam about the city this weekend, Jugo."

Karin's boyfriend shifted his honey colored eyes to the now pouting woman with the slowly forming annoyed look still growing upon his face. "Yes well, I figured if you can have your guy time with following Sasuke around, I could have mine with Naruto and his brother." Jugo replied smoothly with a bit of a sharp edge to his normally relaxed toned voice. "I'm sure you could still roam the city, I recall Sasuke saying something about his mother wanting a family outing to the park."

Naruto and Karin both winced at the partly hidden bite in the Jugo's words but neither were willing to comment on it. More so Naruto than Karin since it wasn't his business and kinda agreed with the reason why the other boy was giving Karin the cold shoulder.

"Wait, did you say my brother?"

"Deidara's still coming in this weekend, right?" The semi red-head asked.

Naruto gave a happy cheer, a big grin nearly splitting his face at his sudden show of excitement. The other two with him merely stared, one a bit confused and the other just wanting to look at something that wasn't the irritated teen beside them.

"Did you forget? You were going on about it with that Gaara kid since the start of the week during lunch. I could hear you from two tables down, you know." Jugo commented with a faint upturn of his lips.

The blonde shook their head, grin fading into a simple happy smile. "No-no, I didn't forget. I've been looking forward to seeing Deidara since he told me he'd be visiting from college for the weekend. It's just that I forgot my mom told me that Sasori would be hitching a ride with him."

"Sasori is visiting?"

The trio jumped slightly at hearing Gaara's voice suddenly sound. They all looked to him; Karin with a surprised expression at being sneaked up on for a second time, Jugo with a blink and a slightly raised brow and Naruto, who just redirected his cheerful smile to his best friend; who stared back at them all.

"Yup, mom told me Thursday but I guess I forgot since I think you and me were heading out to see that 'Shedder of the Woods' movie."

"You saw that?" Karin's voice piped up.

Naruto nodded.

"Damn…I wanted to see that this weekend, don't get how you saw it before me." The sole female of the now four grouped gathering whined. "Not fair!"

"Anyways, I have to get going but I'll see you this weekend Naruto?" Jugo interrupted Karin's whine, pointedly ignoring the woman for the time being.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah. Just give me a call when you're heading over or whatever." Naruto replied back with a nod.

"Alright, see you then." With that said the tallest of the four took their leave.

"Get going."

Naruto blinked at the comment from Gaara, his expression shifting into a confused one as he turned his head to look at him. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to response in some way. It took a full minute before Naruto realized his friend wasn't going to clarify what the command meant or was even for.

"What?"

Gaara merely stared before lowering his eyes to the blonde's bag for a moment before returning to set upon those blue hues. Naruto's brows furrowed some in confusion before smoothing out and lifting upward as his lips formed an 'O'.

"OH RIGHT, I GOTTA GO!"

Like Jugo, Naruto took his leave with a rush, his voice carrying along the hall as he shouted a 'Thanks Gaara and See you two around' over shoulder.

The two remaining of the crumbling four group watched after their blonde friend still the younger's body slipped past the two double front doors and out of sight. Karin was the first to break the silence.

"I seriously need to figure out where he gets all that energy from."

Of course her comment went ignored since Gaara had already started walking away during mid-speech, leaving Karin to huff at his back and turn on her heel to head to her own locker to get her stuff and go home.

* * *

**A/N:**

Probably not what you were expecting but I hate stories that just jump right into all the action with easing into it. I mean, I get that someone can get robbed out of the blue in reality but think about it; something had to push that person to be someone later on in their life to be someone who would rob another person out of the blue. Get what I mean?

ANYWAYS; The intro is in three parts or so, with some er I guess you can call them location flickers or something. You know, where one thing is taking place at point A but something else at that same time is taking place at point B, C and D. Hope that makes sense.

ONWARD! : D


	2. Convene at the Manor - part 2

**_INTRO_**

**_-Part 2-_**

-**At Konoha Academy **–

Dark coal eyes closed off in a simple unknown show of annoyance as two female developing bodies pressed against a young 16 year old boy's sides. Those dark eyes stared hard ahead, the saying 'out of sight, out of mine' repeating within the teen's head. However they were still forced to acknowledge the two girls since neither let up on him, one even started talking about their weekend plans as if he was interested.

"..So yeah, it'll be really fun. You should come join us at the park this Saturday." The female pressing against the male's left side said with a faint tug to their arm.

The male's eyes hardened even more.

"Like yes-yes! Say you'll come, it'll be so much fun and no one will bother you there." The other female pressing the boy's right clipped in that was followed by a happy cheer from both of them.

The sound killing whatever thinning patients the teenage boy had.

However before he could spit out a demeaning retort to the two girls, a new voice entered in; a voice that calmed the growing annoyance and slipped the dark eyed boy back into their fully impassive state they were known for.

"Haruno, Yamanaka; the two of you alone are bothersome enough."

The three turned their head to the left to where the new comer's voice was coming from. Their eyes rested on a male with pale-tan skin, long dark chocolate hair that was gather up into a high pony-tail with two strands that seemed to have slipped out from the hairband and framed the male's slightly famine face. Despite the attractive face, the guy's eyes were what caught attention first, making them rather infamous in Kohona Academy. The male's eyes had an odd white hue that over layered the soft faint blue tone underneath and this was due to the fact the male was partly blind from a car accident 7 years prior.

"Neji." The dark eyed teen greeted while smoothly dislodging himself from the girls hold while they were distracted.

The addressed teen gave a single nod of greeting back along with a verbal mimic, "Sasuke."

The female that had been standing on Sasuke's left pouted when she realized her future husband was no longer in her grasp; her green eyes narrowing at Neji.

"Manners, Haruno. It's rather rude to stare, more so at your betters."

"My betters?" the green eyed female repeated with a furrow of her brows, her pink hair swaying a bit as she tilted her head up a bit to meet the Hyuga's grey-blue and slightly whited out eyes. Even though Neji Hyuga was a stuck up bastard and acted like a noble, the Hyuga was still one of the hottest guys within their school. Of course Sasuke would always be her number one but Sakura knew a hottie when she saw one just like any other girl.

Sakura's question though went ignored as Neji returned his attention to Sasuke. "I was sent to retrieve you for council, Uchiha."

Sasuke simply nodded and the two left the girls standing there to stare at their backs.

"He never gave us an answer." Ino commented with a pout.

Sakura turned to her best friend and gave the pale blonde's shoulder a pat. "We can ask him again after their council meeting. The mean time we should do our homework so we won't slip behind Sasuke!"

"CHEE-YEAH!" Ino cheered with a fist pump.

* * *

Sasuke withheld a groan as the clock upon the classroom wall the council had gathered in seemed to take it's time reaching 5:30. It was a newly formed rule that whenever meetings took longer than expected they all had to stop it short when it reached 5: 30; mainly because the school would be closing in the following 30 minutes.

"Since our time is nearly up we'll finish addressing the graduation dance on Monday." A female with brownish red hair stated with a glance of her own to the clock.

"Well, I'm outta here. See you all Monday then." Another member said as they, along with the four others sitting around a circle table, moved to stand up and depart the room.

Sasuke and Neji left without a word of farewell but neither were known to be overly vocal when not needed to be. They parted to their located lockers, removing what wasn't needed and storing what was within their bags before rejoining at the entrance doors.

Neji was the first to arrive there, his stance formal despite leaning against the door frame It due to this timing the Hyuga was able to pick the hushed voices of a few females in a nearing classroom. If anyone were to ask him what his thought may have been at that time, he would have lied and said he wan't even remotely bothered by the crowd of girls. There was only one reason for there to be lingering girls around the school on a Friday at almost 6 pm.

Fan girls.

"I didn't know you were one to zone-out, Hyuga."

Neji turned his head, his eyes shifting along with the movement to rest upon Sasuke's nearing form. Having known the youngest Uchiha since they were 7 Neji was able to easily pick out the other's body frame; even after the couple of growth-spurts. Sasuke's choice in hair style and selected cologne helped a lot too.

Neji simply turned his back to the other teen and started on his walk home with a trailing comment toward the other dark haired boy. "You should keep pace."

Sasuke blinked at hearing that. It was a code the two had formed over the first month of entering the same high school. The girls in high school were far more aggressive and willing to do nearly anything to gain their attention; something both of them thought to be rather ridiculous. And people say females mature faster than males.

Not speaking another word to one another the two made their way down the smoothed pavement pathway that cut through the well cared for front grounds of their school, a few other paths breaking off or joining the one that lead to the school's entrance. As the silence settled in around them, their guard lowered a bit enough to where the two could relax some and simply enjoy the stroll home for once.

However it wasn't to last for long as the sound of a trashcan being knocked into sounded from behind them just as they passed by a pizza joint; a pit-stop for many students during lunch break.

"Uchi-"

"Don't even, Hyuga. "

The dubbed Hyuga simply went on; paying no attention to the fact that he had been interrupted. "-maybe it would do us good if you were to hide. I cannot see them disbanding anytime soon if they can still get a visual of you."

"I'm not going to hide from a few hormonal girls, Neji."

There was a long silence; excluding the muffled distant giggles behind them that seemed to have grown in volume somehow since they were now hear-able.

Hearing no sly jibe from the other, the Uchiha turned his head to look at his fellow walking-buddy only to be met with the back of Neji's head. The Hyuga's attention seemed to be on behind them. Sasuke followed their facing direction and seemly paled at the sight; his own voice box mimicking the brunette's. Utter silence.

A full minute passed before either boy spoke again; Neji's voice overlapping Sasuke's hearing of the girls' noises. "A few you say? I believe there to be a hoard of them tailing us." Neji's voice was spoken in a lower tone not wanting to draw more attention to them by having their followers think they gained their attention, despite the fact they indeed had. Despite being semi blind Neji could still make out a few of his own female-followers within the nearing crowd. After all, it was best to know one's enemy and be able to out maneuver, or in this case, out run them.

Sasuke ignored the Hyuga's delayed taunt since they were too busy looking for either a quicker route to one of their houses; whichever was closer, or some place they both could lay low till the girls moved on and left to look for them elsewhere.

The street Sasuke and Neji were walking on was pretty much bare if one ignored the gathered females behind them. The houses seemed limited here even though they seemed more new and more in similarity to the other rows of houses from further up the block the pair had just walked. Sasuke shifted his gaze to the coming up intersection; one road added on to the right and their current road would lead into the more lively places of their city. The houses down the attached road looked like they should be condemned and there were far less of them, big gaps of empty lots filled in the spaces between the seemly abandoned houses. Upon a closer look, Sasuke noticed some of them were in fact boarded up.

Perfect.

Not wasting anytime the Uchiha grabbed Neji's arm and took off down the street a few feet before turning right onto the attached road and keeping a quick pace while his onyx colored eyes looked for a window or door that was unblocked by boards of wood. Sasuke could feel Neji's glare burning into the back of his head but easily ignored it when he spotted a rather big house at the very end of the road; it looked more like a mansion then a house but that detail was easily overlooked as Sasuke rushed them both toward it.

Neji was just gaining his footing when he felt his body collide into something hard that sounded with a heavy creek of a warning before giving out against his weight, forcing his body to tumble forward onto the hard and suddenly dust coated ground. A boom quickly sounded the moment he hit the ground and everything seemed to go dark.

A few moments of silence passed before it was broken when the Hyuga felt his wrist pulse in a dull throb of pain. "Get off my hand, Uchiha."

There was a muffled grunt then the sound of someone shifting to stand up followed by a sneeze. Neji stood up as well, rubbing his wrist and flexing his fingers to work out the mild pain in them. Dropping his arm down, the Hyuga glanced around the area they were in not that there was much to see; more so for Neji and his already semi lack of seeing ability. However, from the Hyuga was able to gather from a quick replay of events, he concluded that the two of them were inside a building. That or; "Are we in someone's house?"

"An abandoned manor I believe; it was the only place that lacked the sealed-up boards upon the door." Was Sasuke's response as he looked about the place they crash entered into. His shoulder giving a throb from the memory.

The lighting from the early night outside seeped into the creaks between the wooden boards upon the windows, casting the room the two boys were in into a dim glow that showed a bit of dust floating around that they had stirred up from the forced entry. The lighting showed the decaying insides of the manor's entrance hall. Even though it was rather spacious, it was in no good condition.

A once used to be grand staircase split off into two separate staircases at each of the ends of the vaguely visible second landing. The grand stairs were missing chunks of banister and more than a few steps were either caved in or completely missing. The formerly polished wooden floor boards gave a sound at almost every slight movement; there were gaping holes in some of the boards where termites and time had their feast upon the aged wood.

The ceiling despite being so rather high held a faintly view-able cloud of dust, the walls darkening in color the higher one looked up them. The wallpaper that pasted the walls were torn, missing in some areas and even looked burned or wrinkled up in a way that it seemed as if the very walls were dying.

In full, it looked like one of those mansions from the 1800's.

* * *

-**Back with Naruto**-

* * *

"You're late, Uzumaki."

"You're one to talk, I just saw you stroll in!" The blonde huffed out while taking a seat at the same booth his tutor had just slid into.

The retort was ignored though by a simple yawn from the other.

"Freak 'in…lazy…bastard..." Naruto mumbled lightly while setting his bag upon the table, pulling out a pen and a notebook followed by his schoolbooks.

"Anyways, go get yourself a soda. I'd rather not have to repeat myself because you dozed off mid-way through."

The blonde stared at his tutor for a long moment. Long enough to get the older teen sit up a bit from their slouched position to return the stare with a mildly questioning gaze.

"What?"

"Shikamaru…" Naruto said in a slightly questioning tone.

"Yes?"

"You're a hypocrite."

The two worked on Naruto's history homework at a steady pace. Ordering two silences of pizza and a soda each to keep them both from the temptation to forget the work and doze/lack off. They skimmed over math since oddly enough Naruto was rather good at it when not distracted, something they figured he got from his mother who always scored high in mathematics when she was in school.

It was nearing 6 at night when the pair finished off the blonde's homework completely and did a bit of Q&A where Shikamaru asked questions regarding Naruto's information on his up-coming test. Unfortunately it seemed they didn't spend enough time going over the books since Naruto was only able to answer 4 out of 20 questions without looking up an answer or saying; "_Screw it, next question lazy-boy_."

"You are aware that your test is on Monday, right?" Shikamaru asked as he piled up their trash on a single tray before moving to stand up; having left his own (completed) school work at Kohona High within his locker.

"You don't have to remind me, you know." Naruto commented back with a faint whine while packing up his stuff.

"Troublesome." was the older's single word response as they both made their way out of the pizza joint and back onto cemented ground for the semi lengthy trip home.

"Stop saying that. I feel like my vocabulary is going to go down to just that word and that '_what a drag_' saying of yours in a few more weeks." Naruto said as he clamped his hands over his ears, picking up pace a bit to get away from the lazy teen's infamous lines.

"If you studied Naruto you wouldn't need me to tutor you after school."

"Hey now, I would have asked Gaara but he doesn't let me copy."

"I said '_tutor_' not '_cheat_', Uzumaki."

The addressed teen just turned around to walk backward, with a formed grin that he directed at the other boy. Shikamaru released a long sigh in response to that. Rolling his dark brown eyes heavenward at the troublesome-ness that was one Naruto Uzumaki. If it hadn't been for Naruto's aunt winning the bet between Asuma and herself, he wouldn't be here right now. As it was, fate seemed to have picked this one bet for the pale, busty, blonde woman to actually win. And her winning skate was; "_If I win, you get the pleasure of keeping the brat's grades up and if you don't I'll be sure to let slip a few things your father told me about you when you were a kiddo and you'll owe me money...lots of money. We clear, Sarutobi Hiruzen's little cub-cubby-cub of a son_?" Of course, Asuma ended up dumping his loss upon his favorite student who none other than Shikamaru; who just so happened to be indebted to Asuma for not failing him from his lack of awake-full-ness during classes. Shaking his head from his thoughts; Shikamaru focused back onto the present. He noted that he and the year younger blonde would be reaching the separating point of their walk home. Naruto would go right and himself, left.

Just as they were reaching their parting paths, Naruto heard the distant sound of people; the faint noise from the unseen crowd gaining his attention which in turn had him poking Shikamaru's side to get his attention.

"What?"

"You hear that?"

Shikamaru yawed, but he listened for whatever the blonde could be hinting at. It wasn't until he was about say that he didn't hear anything did his hearing pick up on the noise. "Sounds like a gathering."

"Yeah, let's check it out." Naruto headed down the street that was the longer route to his house.

"Why?"

The blonde stopped just two feet away at hearing the comment. He turned around and walked back toward his tutor, walking around him till he was facing Shikamaru's back where Naruto then proceeded to push the lazy teen toward the sounds. "I'll let you sleep for a whole tutor session if you come check it out with me. I'll even tell my aunt that you helped me pass the history test."

Shikamaru rolled the offer around a bit; one, he could get an early start on his after school napping, get a good word-in from Naruto to his headmistress and not have to do any extra work, but was it really worth it to check out something that could be a real drag. Then again, it could just be some lagging students taking their time walking home.

With a faint nudge at his back from the blonde for answer, Shikamaru agreed.


	3. Convene at the Manor - part 3

**_INTRO_**

**_-Part 3-_**

-**At Konoha Academy **–

The soft wet patter of bare feet against tiled flooring sounded at different times within a filled locker room. The area occupied by Konoha's football team which had just finished off a nearly two hour long practice. The star players of the team just finished getting dressed, towels still slung over their shoulders as they made their way out of the still steamy room as their teammates finished off their own showers before heading home as well.

"Ah man! That was so good; we're gonna beat Suna's ass this time!"

"It's great to see you so youthful but it's not nice to put down another school."

"Lee."

"Yes, my youthful friend?"

"Shut up. You're killing my pregame high."

The boy known as Lee blinked his big onyx eyes at the browned haired teen waking beside him. "But Kiba, the game isn't until next Friday." Lee put his hand onto the other male's shoulder, giving it a light pat before dropping his hand down to hang by his side. "Maybe you spent a bit too long in the shower. I hear too much steam can be stuffy for the brain. Or at least that's what Guy-"

"LEE!" Kiba shouted with a sudden blush to his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry Kiba didn't mean to further ruin your pregame high."

The dog-lover mumbled a bit under their breath before releasing a sigh then turning their head to offer a smile at the other boy. "It's all good; anyways you wanna join me and Hinata for the play-off on TV tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of your time with your girlfriend."

"You won't be. Her cousin will be stopping by there so he kinda kills it already." The shorter of the two said with a hearable growl.

At hearing this Lee smiled. "Neji is finally being youthful toward young Hinata?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Sorry to ruin your cheer; or hope or whatever but no, he's there cause Hinata's dad wants to talk about some request Neji had. That's what Hinata told me but I bet her dad is going to kick the bastard out." Kiba shrugged some, his dislike in his girlfriend's cousin showing in his voice and body langue as the two walked along the pavement path of the school entrance that lead to the main road.

Not wanting to hear his friend put down another, Lee started up a conversation about their gaming tactics, claiming he wasn't so sure about the whole '_Plan C back-up pl_an'; a line of conversation that gained Kiba's full attention and good mood back without a hitch.

The two made it just beyond the gate before the sudden sound of rushing feet sounded from behind them. They barely had time to ask what was going on when the crowd of girls flooded them, shoving their worn out forms along the cemented sidewalk in their rush. Lee and Kiba tried to break out of the crowd but the repeated football plays their couch drilled them through had taken a real toll on their muscles, making them partially useless among the mob of girls.

"Holy fuck, the hell's wrong with them?" Kiba grunted as some girl's elbow jabbed into his side before her form was swallowed up as she made her way to the front.

"They must be in a rush for family dinner." Lee replied while quickly saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" left and right to each female that bumped into the green obsessed teen.

Kiba shot his teammate and friend a look as he tried to dig his heels into the cement but the bodies at his back were keeping his form moving forward much to his displeasure. If he was going to be late, missing the game and missing a chance to wiggle his way into spending the night at Hinata's, these chicks were gonna hear it.

Getting fed up rather quickly; the dog-lover shot his arms out not caring if he smacked any of the girls with his impulsive action he lifted his head to gain a bit more height and shouted; "STOP FUCKING MOV-" however he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. "Shh! You're gonna give us away to Sasuke! If you want his attention that bad, don't ruin it for the rest of us." Kiba had to blink at that. This girl just thought he was a fan-girl for, he blinked again, did she say Sasuke?

"Sasuke?" he quested out loud; the sound of his voice getting over lapped by a trash can getting knocked down followed by a hush of curses and pathetic whines from the girls.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Lee asked despite knowing there was only one Sasuke Uchiha. "He is here?"

"No-no these raging idiots are his fan girls; seems we got caught up in their stalking."

"That's not nice Kiba." Lee sent his friend a frown over the three heads of the girls that had slipped between them. The brunette merely shrugged in response but the action was jostled when the surrounding girls suddenly surged forward with speed, taking both boys with them despite their physical protests.

"Shit!" Kiba exclaimed as he and Lee were forced to move, stumbling over their own feet at the rushed and unplanned movement of their bodies. He was seriously going to rage on these chicks once he was given the change. Kiba cast a quick glance at Lee who seemed to be tilting over the edge of being respectful into snapping into saying something rude; at least rude in Lee's standards anyways.

The two were forced along until the girls suddenly halted, making Kiba knock into the girl before him; her form jumping to the side which allowed his body to stumble forward fully to where gravity took hold and he hit the ground with a muffled thud. He growled under this breath, cursing each of them within his head. Lee was a bit better but like his fellow team mate, he had jerked at the sudden stop, gravity forcing him to fall onto his rear as he tried to avoid bumping into the girl before him.

"Fucking…hate this." Kiba gritted out.

Lee made no comment even though he was feeling quite displeased with his fellow classmates' actions; it was most un-youthful.

They both moved to stand up only for the girls to rush forward but in another direction; the boys guessed they changed up route when Sasuke did. They were lucky that neither of them got trampled over but their shoulders did take a bit of a beating from the constant rough nudges as the female crowd passed them and moved on, leaving the two upon the cemented street with somewhat tousled hair.

"Well fuck." Kiba exclaimed as he pushed himself up, dusting off his arms and pants while shooting the moving female crowd a glare. "I don't wanna see any other girl but my baby for the rest of the damn weekend."

"What of your sister and mother?"

"Shut up Lee."

The dark haired teen simply smiled as he stood up as well. Taking a glance around he noted the change of location they were in. This street was deserted and not just of people but of life too it seemed. It brought a small frown to Lee's face as he looked over some of the boarded up houses. An odd feeling tingled faintly in his gut.

"Hey! Check out that house at the end, it looks like something out of a horror film." Kiba's voice made Lee jump, not expecting the other teen to shout so randomly. "Let's check it out!"

Lee wasn't given a change to respond as the dog-lover was already making their way quickly toward the well dubbed house. It even gave off a spooky aura, something that Lee wasn't sure his mind just conjured up by the house's appearance alone.

The two boys were half way there when they heard a distinctive sound of a door slamming shut.

"I don't think we should go, someone must still live there." came Lee's voice as he jogged up to match pace with Kiba.

"And I wanna know what kind of person would still live in there." was Kiba's quick reply as his interest in the aged house was spiked.

Without further ado, Kiba grabbed the sleeve of Lee's green sweater and dragged the other teen right up to the front double doors. Once there, he felt a swirl of shivers course through his body at being so close to the spooky looking house. Now that he gave it a quick thought, the dog-lover thought it looked more like a haunted mansion than a house.

"And, here we are." Kiba shoved the other boy closer to the doors as he himself pressed an ear to one of the double doors, ignoring the fact that it was mostly likely covered in enough germs to kill a dog.

"What are-"

"I can hear some movement in there." Kiba cut in smoothly.

"We did just hear the door close. Makes sense the owner might still be-"Lee was cut once more when his friend waved a hand at him as if shooing away his logical comment.

A sudden shout from behind the two startled them enough to jump away from the door; their necks giving pulse of pain when they quickly looked over their shoulders to see what had made the sound; only to tackled down from behind.

An upswept of dust puffed up into the stale air, causing the mound of bodies to break out into a coughing and sneezing fit. The one body atop the pile pushed off, causing the one directly under to gasp out then swiftly roll off, causing the two to tumble to the ground fully. The other bodies made sounds of discomfort as they detangled from one another till five bodies were visibly seen in the dim lighting.

Kiba and Lee blinked a few times before taking notice of the fact they weren't alone. However it was a duo exclaim of two female voices that broke the silence.

"LEE!? KIBA!?"

The two addressed jerked their heads toward the ones shouting their names. A girl with what seemed to be pink hair and green eyes, and another girl with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes met their sights.\

Lee's eyes lit up when he quickly realized who the pink haired girl was. "Sakura, oh how you have turned this night into such a wonderful youth fill-"

"Can it, bushy-brows." Kiba nudged the other boy in the ribs; halting the teen's love-sick rant.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" another female voice sounded, causing Lee to turn his head to look at the other girl he hadn't noticed due to being solely focused on his crush. "Hello Tenten!"

The girl known as Tenten gave a nod of her head in greeting, her brown eyes soon glancing to Kiba as the dog-lover mumbled under his breath while dusting himself off, again. "Hello to you too, but what are you and Kiba doing here though?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Kiba said back before Lee could form a reply.

"What we were doing isn't your business, dog-breath." Ino replied with a flick of her blonde pony-tail over her shoulder. Sakura nodded in agreement; a faint heat started to rise to her cheeks causing them to turn red a bit but in the dim lighting her blush went unnoticed. Tenten on the other hand shifted her weight upon her feet; feeling embarrassed suddenly, something Lee's concerned eye picked up on.

"Are you alright Tenten? Maybe you girls should resume whatever it is that you were doing for tomorrow." Lee's voice carried a caring tone as his dark black eyes focused on his friend's face.

Tenten was about to decline and offer some words of reassurance when Sakura shook her head and interrupted Tenten before she could even get a breath.

"No! Sasuke is somewhere here. We can't leave!"

"HA! I knew it! You're just here stalking that bastard Uchiha." Kiba exclaimed with a point of his finger at the pink haired girl.

"We're not stalking him and DON'T CALL HIM A BASTARD, DOG-BREATH!" Ino shouted with a glare that Sakura backed up with one of her own.

"Yeah right, I bet you were in that female fan mob of the Uchiha's." the dubbed 'dog-breath' responded back with a smirk upon his face. "I also bet you have a shrine for the dude."

Ino's expression didn't change much but she stepped up to taller teen with the upside down triangles upon their face. "I do not! Sides, don't you have one for that Hyuga girl; Hinata?"

Kiba snorted at hearing that. "Course I don't, she's my girlfriend and I'm not that type of person, unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh!?" The blonde female shoved her index against Kiba's chest, inwardly wincing at the spike of mild pain from soft padding of her finger jabbing against a hard chest. She had forgotten that under all that boyish persona and looks, Kiba was very built due to being on the football team. Not that Ino watched any of those games; no, she only went to the scorer matches since Sasuke was team captain of that team sport.

Lee, Tenten and Sakura watched the pair verbally fight; their heads turning from teen to the other as if watching a tennis match. Sakura wasn't sure if she should intervene, back-up Ino or just let the two get it out of their system. Lee was thinking along the same lines minus the assisting part since he just wanted to stop the two from fighting it out in any form. Tenten on the other hand found the interaction amusing and would have enjoyed watching them squall like five year olds when the brunette's body singled its need for a restroom.

"While their doing that, I'm gonna use the restroom." Tenten was about to turn toward the large opening arch way directly across from the entrance doors when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lee's eyes meet Tenten's. "I shall walk with you, this place doesn't seem safe and it'll be most un-youthful if I didn't escort you to the restrooms safety."

Before Tenten could comment, Sakura's voice piped in once more only at normal volume this time. "I'll join you."

The three cast a glance to the still verbally fighting pair; Kiba had an annoyed expression upon his face as he kept brushing Ino's hard poking finger from his chest, while Ino herself looked angry, leaning up on her toes to make her the same height as the boy she was insulting.

"I think they'll be fine until we get back." Tenten stated, Lee nodded and Sakura just followed the two through the archway into a roomy hallway filled with even more dust.


	4. Stuck Together - Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. No money is/ever will be made off of this story._**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

Shikamaru sighed as his rare feelings of annoyance presented itself toward the blonde. His hands felt a bit tender from the sudden impact with the ground and the unexpected weight of his whole body mass being put upon the straining muscles in his arms to keep his body from crushing the blonde underneath him. It was just his luck that Naruto couldn't be normal and had to try to sneak a peek inside the manor's window; which landed them on an old unstable grate that caved in under their combined weight. One would think that peeking into a window wouldn't be so troublesome.

"Knew this would be a real drag…"

A soft grunt sounded from the smaller teen at hearing that comment along with some shifting that made Shikamaru's right hand slid out from under him when one of Naruto's elbows bumped into said arm; the action making Shikamaru land fully atop the blonde with a heavy groan and a mumbled breathy curse from Naruto.

The two laid there in silence as the pain in their limbs dulled out. It had been quite the fall and not just a few short feet either. The landing had thankfully been on soft warn out wood that gave their bodies a bit of a bounce back from the sudden fall in.

"Shika…"

A drawled hum sounded from the lazy teen.

"Please move."

It took a moment for the request to filter through as something that wasn't to be tuned out by the lazy boy. "What?"

Naruto thanked the near complete lack of lighting as his cheeks suddenly heated up a bit with a blush once he realized what he had said and their current body placement. The blonde had the sudden temptation to bury his face against Shikamaru's neck which was directly by his face. He swallowed and clarified what he had meant. "I mean, can you get off of me; you're more than kinda squishing me here."

Shikamaru took a moment, his body now feeling the soreness of the impact after being forced to move, before he rolled off the blonde and onto his back. He blinked at the broken whole above them that showed off the night sky. The whole that their combined body weights made left a few broken plates of grate in place. Lowering his gaze, Shikamaru assessed that they had fallen into what seemed to be a cellar; or at least it felt like one and the location seemed correct enough to him it to be one.

"Troublesome."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get out of here." Naruto stood up, dusting himself off.

Shikamaru soon joined him in standing up. The pair looked around for an exit route since getting out the way they came in wasn't an option.

It took them a full five minutes or rather Naruto five minutes to trip over the bottom step of stairs that lead to a rusty door upstairs. The two of them had to ram against the door twice before it gave and swung open with a gust of dusty wind. Just as they were about to step through the door a male's warning shout was yelled at them.

"Hold it the fuck right there and don't move!"

"You don't have to be so rude." came a female's annoyed voice.

"What!? They could be mur-

Naruto blinked when his brain instantly recognized the male's voice as; "Kiba?"

"Err…Naruto?"

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled.

However it seemed the lazy teen's comment was heard since his name was exclaimed by Kiba and another female. One he knew very well since they grew up together due to their fathers being best friends. "Kiba, Ino."

"That's the kind of greeting I get, Nara?" Ino huffed as she settled her hands upon her hips.

Shikamaru just shrugged before making his way deeper into the room, joining the others with Naruto following beside him; that is until the blonde stopped and turned their head toward the open archway directly across from the double doors that Shikamaru figured led to the front of the house and outside.

"What do you hear now?"

Naruto shot the older teen a mild glare having easily picked up on the jibe. "There's footstep heading this way."

"Oh! That must be Sakura and Tenten, I think I heard them saying they wanted to use the bathroom and Lee must of went with them so -"

"I think they get it, Ino." Kiba cut in.

Ino opened her mouth to toss an insult at the dog-lover but Sakura's voice sounded out instead of hers, making the pale blonde blink and look away from Kiba to the archway a few feet to her left.

"HEY INO GUESS WHO WE RAN INTO!?"

Ino could see the outline of five people coming toward them. Three were a given but the other two made her body tense up just in case, then again she figured if Sakura was shouting like that then there was no trouble; the three boys with female blonde thinking along the same lines.

"Who was unlucky enough to run into you, fore-head?"

There was a huff followed by a soft giggle from another female. Finally, Sakura and Tenten stepped through, the pink haired girl with an annoyed expression upon her face and the brunet with an amused one. Lee followed from behind the two girls and two other boys followed up behind him.

"Uchiha..." Naruto's voice hissed with a bit of a growl.

"And Hyuga Neji…" Kiba's voice sounded right after. His voice had taken on a mildly tense tone at the sight of the Hyuga boy. After all, he was dating the Hyuga's cousin, Hinata, and Neji was known to hate the girl and her father with an icy rage.

**-30 mins or so later-**

"…and doors wouldn't open when we attempted to force them. So we looked for another one that would and that is when we came across Lee." Sasuke explained coolly; Neji giving no input while Lee gave a confirmed nod to the last bit.

"I see." Shikamaru said before another question was expressed. "Did you find another way out?"

Sasuke shook his head in negative.

"Wait-wait, are you telling me that we're all really stuck in this place?" Kiba shouted after a final and failed attempt to slam the doors open with the side of his body.

"I thought all the boarded or locked doors and windows already answered that question." Ino stated with a toss of her hair. Her tone was a bit off from the growing worry that was building but only Sakura and Lee had picked up on it.

Shikamaru sighed; this was becoming even more troublesome.

"Who asked you to answer?" Kiba snapped back at the pale blonde as he moved to the nearest wall and just leaned against it with crossed arms.

Tenten quickly interjected the two before a verbal fight could go down again. "Since we're stuck waiting for someone to come find us maybe we should get to know-"

"We all know each other, expect for the other blonde kid." Ino pointed out.

The dubbed 'blonde kid' snorted from where he stood beside Shikamaru, the two having really moved all that much way from the door they came through from the cellar.

"Yeah, who are you anyways?" Sakura asked with a curious stare in her green eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply only to have Shikamaru interrupt him; causing the blonde to shoot his tutor a mild glare. "We can do that later. We should try to get that door open. You guy might not have realized it but no one knows where we are so leaving this place is all up to us."

Tenten and Lee both frowned at that, their minds along with the others working out the time and their location which led them to the same conclusion Shikamaru had. No one was going to look down a street filled with houses that were nearly collapsing and most likely listed to be condemned very soon.

"The fuck we gonna do then?" Kiba asked while moving over toward the door; Naruto and Lee joining him and the three boys looked over the double sealed doors of the manor.

Shikamaru remained quite as he formed a few ideas while Tenten voiced her only one. "Why don't the guys try to force it open? If it didn't work with just two then maybe all six of you guys can get it open."

The boys, minus Sasuke and Neji, exchanged looks before giving some form of unwilling agreement. Kiba and Lee got Sasuke and Neji to join them; Lee with logic and Kiba by questioning their manly-ness, something that made Sasuke sneer at the dog-lover and Neji to glare.

The six of them gathered around the seam of the two doors where both of them sealed shut with one another. Due to Naruto and Kiba's shorter height they planted their hands upon the aged wood first, followed by Sasuke who stood behind the blonde and Shikamaru behind Kiba with Lee and Neji who stood beside Sasuke. If there was enough door space the two shortest of the boys would have been standing in the line as well but as it was, the doors only expanded enough to fit three to a single door surface.

"Count of three." Shikamaru stated as he shifted his hands upon the door.

The others nodded, their own hands moving as well to get a spot that wouldn't have their hands slipping down the surface of the door when they all pushed their weight against it.

"One….two…-"

"THREE!" Kiba's voice shouted out over Shikamaru's but never the less all six boys pushed against the door.

The girls watched on with hopeful expression that were tinted with interest as the boys used their muscles. Ino and Sakura eyes roamed over Sasuke's form; taking in the strong forearms that they could see since Sasuke had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Their eyes shifted upward to the expose little area of pale chest that could be seen thanks to the Uchiha's V-neck shirt. Tenten wasn't any better than the other two girls despite many thinking her above that. Her brown eyes were trained on Neji's form not that the older boy had any skin for her eyes to sink into but the Hyuga's board shoulders had shifted in a way that forced the white button up shirt he had on to stretch at the shoulder blades when he had lifted his arms to push at the door.

The girls almost pouted when the boys stopped putting their strength against the door seeing as how it wasn't budging in the least even though it did creak and groan a lot in protest.

"Well, that failed wonderfully." Kiba muttered as he patted the door with more force than needed in a show of annoyance.

"No kidding." Naruto agreed as he stepped away from the door only to knock into the Uchiha who was still directly behind the blonde.

"Watch it dobe." Sasuke glared down at the blonde.

"Pardon me, duck-butt." Naruto slipped under Sasuke's still raised arm to

"DON'T CALL SASUKE THAT!" Ino and Sakura shouted together, causing the boys to inwardly wince at the sudden high volume.

Naruto rubbed his poor ear at the loud noise while taking a few steps away from the now angry two girls. Kiba tossed a smirk at him which earned him a nudge in the ribs from the shortest male. Shikamaru just looked on bored, a yawn stretching his mouth as his eyes rolled over the length of the doors then along the entrance hall walls.

Lee having been jiggling the door handles also looked over the door for softer spots in the wood that he could maybe break but like the lazy teen, found nothing. "Maybe we can try the windows-"

"Not the window over there! There's a whole underneath it." Naruto jerked a thump to the boarded least boarded up window on the right far wall.

"How do you know, dobe?" Sasuke asked with lacking interest.

Naruto just shot the other teen a glare since Shikamaru's voice sounded and it seemed the genius had a plan. "Lee, you and I will try the boards and Sasuke, if you don't mind, try the handles?"

"Try the handles..?" Tenten asked with confusion.

"Lock picking." Shikamaru clarified.

The others all blinked at that, minus the Uchiha and Neji; who didn't show any reaction that he knew of his friend's skill or not. Ino and Sakura were quite impressed, having never known that about their crush. Then again it explained how he always seemed to get away from them when they sometimes manage to lock him alone into one of school classrooms.

"If I can ask Sasuke, why do you know how to pick locks?" Lee asked with interest as he and Shikamaru walked to the boarded window on the left side of the double doors.

"My brother mainly." with that said, Sasuke crouched down by the door handles, pulling out his school I.D along with a paper clip, a bobby-pin and a small stick of chap-stick.

The others took the time to talk among themselves, Naruto, Kiba and the girls exchanging the tale of just how they ended up within the manor. Neji after a few mins of listening made his way toward the Uchiha and assisted the raven in the lock-picking having done so in the past. And with the constant chatter of the others his slightly more advanced hearing would be of help to his sole friend.

"So Naruto, how do you know Shikamaru?"

"Eh? Oh, he's my tutor." The blonde answered while still shooting a glare in the Uchiha's direction even though the other boy was focused on picking the lock.

"What about Kiba?" Tenten asked next.

"We're childhood friends, right buddy?" Kiba replied instead of the blonde as he playfully punched the blonde's shoulder, getting a smile from Tenten and Lee; who grunted as he and Shikamaru yanked a board loose and a faint pout from Naruto who rubbed his still sore shoulder from the crash landing earlier in the cellar.

"How do you know Sasuke? You don't go to our school." Sakura's voice sounded next.

"His brother is friends with my best friend's older brother Sasori whose friends with my brother Deidara, so the three of us end up seeing each other cause of them." Naruto grunted out, not liking to talk about the bastard Uchiha even though Sasuke's brother was cool.

"Do you know Neji too?" Lee asked next from where he and Shikamaru were trying to yank out a board from over one of the windows.

"No, but I do know Hinata since she's dating Kiba here." Naruto answered with a tilt of his head as he eyed the male Hyuga. He had heard some of the things Neji had done to Hinata and others whenever Kiba would fall into a rant about the guy.

Feeling eyes suddenly on him, Neji lifted his head and turned it in the direction he could feel the gaze coming from. His eye-sight able to make out a bright shade of blonde hair, despite the lighting being very bad, atop a semi fuzzy featured face that was shouldered upon a body with an obviously male build; which only led the Hyuga to believe it was the Naruto fellow Sasuke would mention from time to time after the two would cross paths.

"Uzumaki."

"The dobe?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from the pile of possible key-lock pickers for a moment before selecting one since the paper clip failed one had failed. "What about him?"

The Hyuga didn't reply though and just simply went back to keeping a keen ear to the door lock as Sasuke wiggled around the bobby-pin.

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is. The first _real_ chapter of the Haunted Manor story. The next chapter I will be posting up in a moment and I can promise you there will be gore and some messed up mentality shit that will confuse you a bit. And for that I'm sorry but it'll all be explained if you keep reading and I keep posting.

~A-hem..~ ONWARD!


	5. The Sturdy Door - Chapter 2

An hour almost passed without much luck of getting out of the manor. Sasuke had gone through each lock picking object he had on him plus the hair pins Ino and Tenten offered. Shikamaru and Lee had only managed to get two boards off the windows but there were four others that were lined in a way that still made it impossible of anyone to get through, even someone of Sakura and Naruto's build.

"Am I the only one who gets the feeling that this place wanted us to be here?" Ino asked around as she stood up from her seat upon the dusty staircase, having taken up a seat there with Sakura and Naruto after first half hour ticked by.

"Taking up the Hyuga's way of thinking, Ino? All that fate shit and stuff." Kiba commented from a few steps up.

"Shut up dog-breath." Ino and Sakura both retorted, causing Tenten to roll her eyes and Naruto to look a tad amused despite having fallen into complete boredom a while ago.

"You're dating Hinata and I'm pretty sure she doesn't think that way even if she is a Hyuga." Ino shot back at the dog-lover, glancing over at him rom over her shoulder for a moment.

"Yeah well, she's nothing like the other Hyugas."

"Ino may have a point though. Getting into this house was far too easy when it's seems to be so sealed up now. But I don't think fate had anything to do with it." Shikamaru joined in on the conversation as he and Lee rejoined the others by the stairs, their hands a bit sore from the constant yanks, tugs and pulls they did to try and get the boards off of the windows.

"Are you saying someone planned this?"

Sakura and Ino looked in Sasuke and Neji's direction at hearing the Uchiha's voice. The two scooted over to the raven haired boy room to seat between them upon the stairs when they noticed him and Neji were headed their way. However the two girls were disappointed when Sasuke just came to a stop by the banister, next to where Shikamaru had taking up to leaning again.

"No way…" Naruto mumbled, blue eyes a bit wide at the lazy teen's comment.

"Anything is possible but it seems to be the most likely case. It's too much of a coincidence that all nine of us ended up here." Shikamaru responded back after hearing the blonde's muttered words.

A hush of silence fell over the forced together group.

The brief silence was interrupted by Neji's smooth cool-toned voice. "We should search the place from top to bottom."

"I doubt anyone would want to be in this place." Ino replied back to the Hyuga's suggestion.

"But Ino, we're all stuck here. It's best to put our youthfulness to a good workout and check it out. Your youthful energy might even brighten this place up!"

"Lee's right. Besides there could still be some useful stuff around here that we can use, like medical supplies, food-cans that the owners forgot about or…" Tenten had lifted her hand up, counting off the list with her fingers and ignoring the raised brow from Kiba and Sasuke.

"Just how long do you think we'll be stuck in here for?" The dog-lover asked with a 'are you being serious' type of expression upon his tattooed face.

"I don't know but it's always better to be safe than sorry." She replied with a shrug.

"Smaller groups would allow us to cover more ground in less time." The Hyuga's voice sounded once more. Their comment getting a few nods of agreement and firm head shake from the pink haired girl.

"I think we should stick together, so we don't lose anyone."

"I'm with Sakura."

The Uchiha smirked at hearing that. "Scared dobe?"

Naruto stood up from his spot on the stairs and since he had been sitting on the fourth one it brought his eyes to equal level with Sasuke's. "Shut it Teme. I'm not scared, you duck as-"

"Naruto."

The interruption of the blonde's name being said so sternly by the normally lazy teen caused Naruto to shut his mouth in mild surprise.

The blonde along with everyone else turned their attention to Shikamaru who didn't want to hear another round of the infamous arguments/fights that Sasuke and Naruto were so well known despite attending different schools even if they were located across the street from one another.

Nor did Shikamaru want to draw any attention to their group just in case they weren't the only ones here. After all, if they were able to get in then some other group could as well. And Nara had the feeling that if another group was indeed here then they wouldn't be the friendly type if they wanted to hang around this place willingly.

Still feeling and seeing everyone's attention remaining on him, the lazy teen took a breath to brush off the uneasy thoughts and redirection his attention to Naruto solely before voicing out a plan. "You'll go with Neji and Ino to search this floor's east side and the basement. I believe the basement might be down that way if the cellar is over there." Shikamaru pointed to the hall Sakura and her group just came through then to the still open door that he and Naruto had used.

Both Naruto and Ino opened their mouths to say something but were never given the chance to voice any complaints as Neji simply nodded, having sensed Shikamaru's unease and turned away from the group, heading down the hall before turning the corner at the end of it.

The two blondes started after the long haired brunette along with the others before giving one more glance to the rest of their friends before they followed quickly after the Hyuga; not wanting to be left behind and also not wanting Neji to be on his own inside the creepy manor even though it was known that the Hyuga was well versed in the combat arts.

Once Neji and the two blondes were no longer in view, Shikamaru continued to give out the groups when no one seemed to object to him being in charge. Tenten, Sakura and Lee were sent to check out the second west side and then the second floor while Sasuke and Kiba along with Shikamaru checked out the third floor; leaving the add on floors like the attic and sub roofs for later.

* * *

Naruto sniffled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose after sneezing. "I hope I'm not getting sick."

Ino turned her head to look at him, her pale blue eyes looking over the other blonde for a moment from head to toe, causing Naruto to squirm a bit under her gaze. With a small smile she faced forward again, her eyes from time to time glancing to Neji, who was walking in front of them, to Naruto who was walking beside her. "I don't think you're getting sick. It could be all the dust in here. After all, this place has been abandoned for decades it looks like."

Naruto simply nodded.

The small group made their way through the first floor, finding nothing but countless empty office rooms, dusty old computers and office supplies, a few unused empty rooms, two bathrooms and a nursery with useless old toys. After getting done with the first floor they voted to check out the second before heading down to the basement; only to have the same luck.

The three of them soon made their way toward the basement door. Neji still in front while Naruto and Ino were right behind him. They stopped just before the somewhat rusty looking doors. Naruto had an odd feeling rising in his chest. Ino looked rather nervous but was trying to hide it by fixing her hair while Neji still remained impassive. But like Naruto, the Hyuga was getting a weird feeling as well. He just wasn't sure if it was bad or just mildly uncomfortable.

Neji turned his back to the door, his lavender-white eyes looking from one blonde to the other before addressing the two. "We'll go in together and no, neither of you have a say in it." He then turned his head to ward Ino who looked away from the door behind to meet his gaze to show she was listening. "Stay back a bit just in case." He waited for her to nod before moving to face the doors again, his right hand already moving up to grip the unused handle.

A sudden gust of dust flew up at them the moment the door was pulled open causing them to cough and cover their mouths and noses to keep from breathing in the dust and uplifted dirt as they stepped in.

"W-Wow…" Naruto coughed out as he waved away the unclean air before him

As the sudden cloud of dust and dirt settled, the two were able scan the room. It was nothing they expected to see. Naruto's softly whispered stutter of Neji's name showed proof of that.

Before them was a clean medical lab of some kind. Four bed cots with the headboard of the beds pressed against the wall were on each side; eight in total. Only two of the beds seemed to have been in use; one of them still carrying a body and the other 6 were still nicely made and seemly untouched.

There was a desk stacked with folders on either side, leaving the center clear apart from a single folder, a few notebooks, pens and a green glass shaded lamp. Beside the desk were a few feet of clear walking space before two raised up metal tables would fill in the space. Between them was an odd old looking machine that had a few tubes and twisted wires dangling from it onto the tables and floor.

"Neji what's going on?"


	6. The hell just happen - Chapter 3

"Neji what's going on?"

Neji had no answer; his brain still trying to piece together a timeline of their current events. There was no way that they were standing in the basement Shikamaru sent them to check out. The door to the room had been rusty, chipped and covered in dust; nothing like the pristine and clean room they were now standing in and a quick glance to door behind them showed it was just as new and clean looking as the rest of the room.

The deep intake and the sudden warmth of another body pressing against the Hyuga's side shook Neji from his confused thoughts. His head quickly looking to what or rather who had dared touch him. Naruto's wide eyes and paling face met his gaze. The blonde seemed to be shaking; in fact Neji could feel the younger's body shaking against his side. It was known that Naruto was terrified of ghosts, a little 'fun' fact that Sasuke had shared one night. But since Neji knew for a fact ghosts didn't exist something else was scaring the blonde just as badly.

Neji followed the other's gaze with his eyes and he too took in a deep breath; his body tensing up at what he seemed to have missed even though it was a tad blurred but they were close enough to where the Huyga could still get a semi clear enough picture to understand what he was seeing.

On the other side of the desk they were standing a few short feet away from, they could see a pair of legs sticking out from the other side of the desk's side. This wouldn't be a body tensing or fear inducing sight if it wasn't for the thick, wide trail of blood that was seeping out from under the body and the fact a few deep layers of flesh from each of the person's legs were missing. It was to the point where something solidly white could be seen within the flesh

Before Neji could tell the other boy to look away or even back out of the room the sound of shuffling and footsteps could be heard. The two looked away from the corpse to different areas of the room to pin point where the sound was coming from. They didn't have to look too hard as a door in the far corner opened up and someone walked out; their back to them since they seemed to pulling a cart with medical equipment on it.

Naruto pressed closer against Neji. The other's body not physically giving any comfort or whatever the blonde might have been subconsciously looking for, but the fact that the other boy was there was enough to keep Naruto somewhat grounded.

They watched as the faceless person addressed in a red stained lab coat pulled the cart to one of the beds; the one that still had a body on it. The person shifted their stance; their back still to the two seemly invisible boys, as they reached to the end of the bed and picked up the clipboard that hung there. A soft mumble of words could be faintly heard as they seemed to go over it. It was when the person removed their coat were the two teens able to tell the person's gender since they had rather long hair that reached their shoulders.

The form was male, they were board shouldered and looked to be around the height of 5'11 but judging by the filled out shape of their body they weren't in anyway lanky, but they also weren't overly buff or fat either.

However neither Neji nor Naruto cared about that fact it was the person's face that their eyes were trained on. They couldn't get a good look only glimpsing of a side view of the person's face. And for some reason Neji was starting to have sinking feeling in the pit of his gut; which was something since he was pretty sure his gut had squirmed to a different section of his body after seeing the dead body by the desk.

The two watched as the man set the clipboard down and moved over toward the head of the bed blocking whoever lay there from both boy's view. It didn't however block out the sudden intake of air that sounded that was followed by the sounds of metal groans as if someone was tugging and pulling on metal bars. The noise level become louder as the one laying bed seemed to wake up more and more; the sheet that had been covering their body was squirming off of them as they jerked their feet around, even attempting to kick something but having a hard time getting the full leg motion to do so.

It was then that Neji picked up on the faint clinks that sounded whenever the person on the bed moved. His eyes widen a fraction as he realized why their moments were so limited. They were chained to the bed and that plus the dead body on the floor was enough cue to know what was going on was seriously wrong.

"We need to go." The Hyuga whispered, his eyes not straying away from the pair a few feet away from them despite the partly fuzzy image.

Naruto made no sound or move that he had even heard. His blue eyes were growing wider as he continued to look on. His body wasn't shaking as badly but Neji guessed it was now numb from shock or something along those lines. The Hyuga took a side step into the blonde, nudging the other boy with his body to get moving.

"Move, Uzumaki."

The blonde was startled to hear Neji's voice hissed directly into his ear. He looked up at the other before nodding shakily and moving his foot so he could turn around to leave, Neji doing the same thing beside him only for them both to freeze up before even being able to turn just a few small degrees toward the door they came in from as a loud crash boomed within the room. The sound pitching their hearts up into their throats and despite knowing better they slowly turned their heads back to fully face the other pair.

Upon the now knocked over bed were two men, the doctor and the one who had been on the bed. The later was still somewhat on it; their body positioned as if they were sitting on a couch with their legs over the headrest and the rest of their body from the waist up was resting on the part of the couch meant for sitting on. Only in this case their upper half was on the stone floor and their legs somewhat spread with the knees bent over the edge of the bed (the bed now resting on its side).

The doctor's body was hovering in an odd way over the other male. Their semi pale hands were planted on either side of the other's head, their top half leaning fully forward to where it looked like their body was pressing against the open space between the other's legs even though the mattress of the bed was pressing into the man at the waist.

They Hyuga would have thought it to have been an intimate moment between two lovers if it wasn't for the fact he knew it wasn't and that the doctor seemed to be struggling to breathe since the other male had managed to get their hands enclosed around the man's neck since the bed's new position gave the chains more expanding room.

Upon a better look, Neji's face lost its impassive mask and Naruto's face completely drained of what remaining color it had. It wasn't the doctor and patient's actions that caused the two boys to become stark white but their faces that were now in full view.

They looked like older versions of the two boys.

The doctor had Neji's same facial features but the man's hair was only shoulder length and seemed a bit shaggy rather than neatly straight and wasn't held up in a high pony-tail like Neji's. The man's eyes were also clearly not half blind so they kept their natural coloring which was different than Neji's before the car accident. This man's eyes were a clear grey tone with no offsets of blue anywhere.

The other male was the complete opposite in looks compared to the doctor; which was true too for both Neji and Naruto as well. The only difference between Naruto and the one currently grunting and strangling the doctor was the fact the older's hair was longer and didn't seem to defy gravity as much (think Minato). There was also the obvious age difference. But everything else was about the same.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak or to make a sound; whichever came first, only for a voice that sounded like his own but throatier and deeper sounded instead.

"GET OFF ME!"

Neji knew what was coming and resisted the suddenly strong urge to cover his ears when he heard a deeper version of his own voice speak; but there was an amused tone to it despite the semi breathy way it was spoken.

"Release me first."

A growl sounded and the two watched in surprise as the blonde's legs lifted up swiftly and jammed his bare feet into the doctor's chest; causing the man to tumble backward form the sudden force.

The bed made a high pitched groaning squeak as it was shoved across the room from when the doctor's feet had ended up kicking into it upon the man's fall, forcing the bed to ram into the corpse and causing a sickening crack to be sounded followed by Naruto's gasp.

The corpse they had spotted earlier was now bent around the front wheelie legs of the bed; two halves of what was easily known to be the corpse's spine was sticking out from the stomach; a section of red coated intestines had been spiked by the hard broken bone along with a few chucks of muscle tissue and a flapping thick layer of flesh. The corpse's stomach was like an open battle wound; as if someone shot a cannon through their back and it burst out their front; but the rest of their back had caved in; pushing the broken spine and ribs out through the front even more, impaling a few organs.

When Naruto's eyes glanced to the poor person's face he quickly looked away only to do a double take as he his brain seemed to push the quick look he had to show up behind his closed lids.

Under all the blood seeping scars and chucks of missing flesh by the cheeks and mouth the young blonde was able to tell what the person had looked like before they were disfigured. It also helped that the face was one he had just seen recently.

"I-Ino…"

It was that moment where Naruto's system couldn't take it anymore and vomited upon the floor.

Neji's own stomach was swaying within him to do the same but he forced himself to keep it under control. With a quick look around he realized two things after seeing who the dead body was or rather used to be.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that wasn't too confusing for anyone, but it will be explained later. The following chapter will have the rape scene in it since it's actually an important scene in the story. You can still skip over it its I guess its more of a show of just how different this rape scene will be from another one that takes place later on.

**ANYWAYS**, I hope you enjoyed reading this story thus far and I'll continue posting/updating if I feel like it gets enough view; cause I don't see the point to keep posting new chapter if no one reads them, ya know?


End file.
